


Randomness is the best

by okita_sogo



Category: Gintama, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Randomness, chat fic, mentioned kingdom hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita_sogo/pseuds/okita_sogo
Summary: Okita sogo and Hijikata Toshiro are lovers who both love My Hero Academia too much as well as everyone else in this fic. The group chat is chaotic and Shinpachi is like a mother who stalks people.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Yaoyorozu Momo, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Imai Nobume/Sarutobi Ayame, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kamui/Takasugi Shinsuke, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 3





	1. Everyone is being Sadistic

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has normal written paragraphs in it like a normal fic but most of it is in group chat form. Also the word 'Sama' after Todoroki's name (Todoroki- sama) means they are calling him master or someone higher than them in status. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave comments and feedback so then I can know if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Names for the group chat so far
> 
> China in Japan: Kagura  
> Glasses-kun: Shinpachi  
> strawberrymilk: Gintoki  
> SadisticLord: Okita Sogo  
> ServantKing: Yamazaki

“Toshiro” the voice of his sadistic boyfriend made him jolt out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw that the anime they had been watching was still playing. Him and Okita had been watching this amazing anime since they got home. Though this anime was very addictive he was still tired from going to school with Okita for the day. They only went to school today because Kondo-san said that there was a new school being built in the area. Even though it was just school he couldn’t help but think that it definitely went for too long for his liking. It was like going to hell, but for him it felt even worse then that! Especially the fact that they had to blend in with the other high schoolers there.

He sighed realising he had been glaring at one of Okita’s cat plushies for too long. 

“I dare, if Kondo-san ever makes us go to educational hell again- I mean school ever again, I swear I will take the principle and make him commit double suicide with me!” Toshiro threatened and Okita couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know nearly every child goes to school and would probably love to do the same,” Okita told him bluntly but his boyfriend went back to glaring at his cat plushie which he found cute. 

“You’re gonna miss Bakugou,” Okita said as ‘Bakugou’ was saved from the villains by Kirishima, and yes, they were watching My Hero Academia. They had watched it over a hundred times and still haven’t gotten bored. On the other hand, Toshiro was absolutely obsessed with Bakugou to the point that he got an apartment next door to Okita’s and made his room filled with Bakugou merch and posters, and 20 body pillows- 10 being Bakugou and the other 10 being Kirishima. 

Even sometimes he would not sleep with any of the body pillows because he thought he was getting between Kirishima and Bakugou’s love and felt like a third party that shouldn’t let them get into a fight over their relationship because of him. So, because he felt he was taking Bakugou from Kirishima he started buying Kirishima merch and posters to keep himself at peace. 

On the other hand Okita loves Bakugou too but his brain is even more fucked up because he kept a separate room for his posters of Bakugou and Kirishima but there was also another room for Bakugou, Kirishima and Denki because he realised he can’t decide if Bakugou should just keep 1 or 2 boyfriends so now whenever Okita goes into the BakuKiriKami room he only reads and writes fanfic on Bakugou and Denki or Kirishima and Denki or even Bakugou, Kirishima and Denki. Since he only writes those ones in that room, he writes his Bakugou and Kirishima ones in the other room that only has them in it.

“WHERE IS HE!!!!!!!!” Toshiro exclaimed loudly. Right when Toshiro said that, Bakugou had smirked on the screen and they both couldn’t help but bow to the TV as if it were their god. Seeing that beautiful smirk made Toshiro love Bakugou more than his mayonnaise- sometimes. However, Okita considered kidnapping Bakugou just like what the villains did but instead threaten him to marry him. It was an amazing plan for Okita to do but of course Toshiro would punish him if he ever considered touching his precious Bakugou or threatening him- and also the fact that he wouldn’t let Okita marry someone other than himself.

“He’s truly beautiful!” Toshiro couldn’t help but add and then he looked in Okita’s direction to see if his lover agreed with him but what he saw instead of him smiling sadistically (his agreeing face), he was texting someone on his phone. Toshiro tried to ignore the fact that his boyfriend was ignoring him now and focusing on his phone more than him.

“Ahhhhh! Look at his beautiful abs!” Toshiro exclaimed, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention off his phone. Okita didn’t even spare a glance at the tv and became more absorbed into what was on his device. 

Toshiro then started to feel frustrated at this, trying to think of a way to get his boyfriend to look at him. He then smirked as moved closer to Okita.

“Hey Sogo, what are you doing?” Toshiro asked putting his arm around the other’s neck.

“None of your business,” Okita replied flatly and punched him in the stomach. 

He then just put his arms around Okita’s waist and moved him into his lap. He then put his head on Okita’s shoulder and looked at what he was doing on his phone.

Group chat:

**China in Japan** : die diiiiieeeee diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**strawberrymilk** : no! sadaharu should go already he doesn’t deserve my kindness and especially my shounen jump!

**Glasses-kun** : Now calm down. We don’t need to get rid of him just because of that. Also, I think that Sadaharu shouldn’t just be thrown out because he ate your shounen jump, Gin-san.

**strawberrymilk** : WELL THEN YU DONT NED UR GLASSES ANYMORE! I WILL HAPPLY FEED THE GIANT MURDERER YOOUR BELOVED GLASSES!!!!11!!1

**Glasses-kun** : No, don’t go doing something dumb things that will also annoy me. Also, glasses are more important than your children’s book.

**strawberrymilk** : HOWWW DAAAAAREEE YU INSULT MY BABY!1!!!! I DAREEE U TO SAI IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111!!

**Glasses-kun** : Shounen jump and every other book you get is a children’s book.

**strawberrymilk** : DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YU INHUMAN TRASH!!!1!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE U I AM READY TO KILL! OKITA! YU SADISTIC BITCH COME HLP ME!!!!!!

**SadisticLord** : let me go get my uniform on

**Glasses-kun** : Why do you need your uniform?

**SadisticLord** : so then I can arrest you for being disrespectful to the beauty that comes in the form of shounen jump and manga and also anime because it is a relative to manga

**strawberrymilk** : I AM PROUD OF MY SADISTIC BITCH! HURRY I FOUND HIM!111!!!!1

**Glasses-kun** : Gin-san, you know I am only in my room. Of course, you’re going to find me. Okita-san please don’t go so far as to throw me in jail or give me a fine. 

**China in Japan** : NOOOO! YOU MUST PA FOR YOUR SINNNS! GO SADISTIC HOE!

**SadisticLord** : Don’t call my boyfriend that! And he isn’t going anywhere right now because it’s 2 in the morning and we are spending time together! Also don’t call him a bitch strawberry guy.

**strawberrymilk** : HOW DARE YU TOSHIIIII I KNOW YU LOVE EHT SADISTIC BBY BUT HE MSUT PUNISH THE EVIL GLASSES BYCH BEFORE I BURN THE BEAST AND HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!1!

**ServantKing** : YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BURN THEM ALL, and hi Hijikata-san, are you and Okita-san gonna do you know what

**Glasses-kun** : Please don’t be disrespectful to someone older than you Yamazaki-san and thank you Hijikata-san for reminding them that some people should be asleep at this time of night!

**SadisticLord** : You’re welcome glasses bitch and also, we might do you know what

**China in Japan** : SEND PHOTOS OF THE HOE ASLEEP SO THEN I CAN BLACKMAIL THE STUPID HOE!!!!

**SadisticLord** : you have no right to call me stupid when you are dumber than me china, also your not getting any pictures of me for blackmail

**Glasses-kun** : *you’re

**China in Japan** : FINE THEN I WILL FIND ANOTHER PLAN SADISTIC HOE!!!!!!!! AND YU ARE MORE STUPID BITCH!

**SadisticLord** : oh, really china bitch thinks there is a real brain inside that head, I think I’d rather you keep that giant beast in your house so then it can eat you one day when you least expect!

**strawberrymilk** : YES!!!1! I AGREE WITH MY SADISTIC BITCH!!!1! THE DOG MAY STAY SO THEN I CAN FEED GLASSES BICH AND CHINESE RICEBALL TO IT!!!!!!!!!11!!!!! YESS, THIS IS THE BEST PLAN WE HAVE HAD EVR SINSE I CAPTRED SANTA AND MADE HIM EAT PLAIN COOKIES FOR 2 WEEKS WITHOUT MILK AND THEN SENT HIM TO A SCHOOL AND MADE HIM LISTEN TO A 24 HOUR PRESENTATION ON CHICKENS DESTROYING THE WORLD AND GOATS POOPING!!!!!!1!

**SadisticLord** : yes!!!!!!! That was an excellent plan we made, and I think we could do better next time!

**Glasses-kun** : No! You two aren’t going to ruin Christmas again because Santa didn’t eat the cookies you left for him that one time! And you didn’t need to make him listen to your presentation on chickens destroying the world and goats doing their business!

**ServantKing** : YESSSSS!!!!!!!!! I BELIEVE IN YOU 2!! YOU BETTER LET ME HLP WHEN YO KIDNAPE THAT FAT BITCH SO THEN I CAN THREATEN HIM TO GIVE ME BACK THE GOAT HE STOLL FROM ME WHEN I WAS 10!!!!! I CAN’T FORGIVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : Yamazaki-san, you shouldn’t do that because you know very well that your parents sold your goat that day so then you could have a dog! You can’t blame Santa for something he didn’t do! Also, you wrote kidnap wrong.

**ServantKing** : WELL THNKS TO THAT BATARDF I CRIED FOR MANY NIGHTS AND WHEN I GOT THAT UGLY CREATURE CALLED A DOG I GAVE IT A BOWL OF CHOCOLATE AND LAUGHED THE WHOLE TIME AS IT ATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SadisticLord** : wow you were such a great child, now I wanna buy a dog and watch it eat chocolate. I am so proud of you

**Glasses-kun** : Yamazaki-san! Why would you do that to an innocent dog!? You know it wasn’t the dog’s fault that your goat got taken away. I can’t believe you would result to those horrible inhuman ways!

**China in Japan** : WOW YAMAZAKI CAN YOU ALSO KILL MY DOG FRO MEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**strawberrymilk** : YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!11! KILL SADAHARU!!1! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU CHINESE RICEBALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!11! YAMAZAKI, I LOVE YOU AND I HOPE YOU KILL AS MANY DOGS AS YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!11! YUR DEFINITELY JOINING ME N MY SADISTIC BITCH IN KIDNAPPING SANTA!!!111!!!!!!! 

**SadisticLord** : I agree with you joining us, we can finally destroy Santa’s reindeer and if he has a dog then we will get it too!

**China in Japan** : YU STUPID IDIOTSA AHAHAHA YOU GUYS TRULY DIDNT KNO THT GIN-SAN IS TEH ACTUAL DOGG IN UOR HOUSEB!!!!!!!

**ServantKing** : sorry KAgurA BUT I can’t kill gin-san because then me and Okita-san can’t enjoy the experience in catching Santa!

**Glasses-kun** : Gin-san isn’t the house dog Kagura! Apologise now or else I will frame you for murder, don’t ask how, I have my ways.

**ServantKing** : I’m scared now! How do you frame people for murder!!!!!!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : Shhhh you don’t need to worry I know you’re eating instant ramen right now in your house watching My Hero Academia. I also know you are watching the tournament arc again and you are up to where Todoroki is having his flashback about his child abuse and Deku is versing him.

**ServantKing** : I am scared guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am exactly up to that part and how did you know I was eating instant ramen!!!!!!!?

**Glasses-kun** : Like I said I have my ways.

**SadisticLord** : well we should respect his ways and stalk him too; he can also help when we catch Santa this year!

**China in Japan** : WELL I AM NT APOLGISENG AND I DONT CARE IF I GET FRAMED FOR MURDER!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : I see, I hope you enjoy the Macha Green Tea Poky that you’re eating right now on your bed. The packet only has two more left inside so enjoy them while you’re not in jail.

**China in Japan** : I…

**China in Japan** : I am sorry Gintoki Sakata for calling you our house dog, even though you look like Sadaharu’s twin or father, I truly will not say that to you anymore today

**ServantKing** : wow, I can’t believe she can spell correctly!

**China in Japan** : SHUTU P U DOG KILLR THT LOST A GOAT

**strawberrymilk** : WYHAT WAS TEH GOATS NAM!!1!

**SadisticLord** : I want to know too!

**China in Japan** : SAME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : Anyway, thank you Kagura for your apology to Gin-san. Also, Yamazaki-san, I would also like to know the goat’s name too.

**ServantKing** : Its name was Deku! THAT’S Y I COULDN’T STOP CRYIN BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I LET DOWN TODOROKI-SAMA!! BECAUSE IT IS HIS BOYFRIEND!!!!! I NEVER FORGIVED SANTA AFTER THTA AND I SWORE TO TODOROKI-SAMA THAT I WOULD WRITE MORE FANFIC ON HIM AND DEKU AND REWATCH EVERY EPISODE OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE MEMORISED EVERY WORD THAT ALL THE CHARACTERS SAY!!!!!!!!! BUT EVEN AFTER I MEMORISE THEM I WIL CONTINU TO WATCH AND REDA THE MANGA OVER AND OVER UNTIL I DIE!!!!!!!!!

**SadisticLord** : Wow I have been so proud of you, now we definitely have to get revenge on the fat bastard that stole DEKU!!!!!!!!! The poor baby is probably lost somewhere because he doesn’t have Todoroki-Sama with him

**strawberrymilk** : I AM SWORRY THAT DEKUUU IS GONE NOW I UNDESTAND UR PAN I SWEAR WE WILL KILL THE LUNATIC PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD!!!!!!!1111! HOW DARRE HE STEAL DEKUUUUUUUUU FROM TODOROKI-SAMA, I AM GONNA MAKE THE PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH EAT GOATS POOP INSTEAD OF EDUCATING HIM ON IT!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!

**China in Japan** : YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME KILLLL HIM TOOOOO I SWEAR I AM GONNA RIP HIS LIMBS OUT ONE BY ONE AND MAKE HIM RETUN TODOROKI-SAMA’S BOYFIEND AND OUR BABYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : I see, but I am still not going to let any of you commit murder because you assume a goat named after our baby Deku was taken by Santa even though it was your mother and father Yamazaki-san!

**strawberrymilk** : SORY GLASSE BICH BUT UR NOT GETTIN IN OUR WAY FROM GETTIN REVENGE FOR TODOROKI-SAMA’S BOYFRIEND!!!11!!!!!!!1!!! AND OUR BAAABBBBBYY!!!!!!!!1!

**Glasses-kun** : Well too bad I am gonna have my eye on all of you!

**Glasses-kun** : And it is 4 in the morning so please go to bed before I kill you all.

**SadisticLord** : well sorry but I currently I with a mayo lover and he won’t let me go to sleep yet

**strawberrymilk** : YESSSSS, MY SADISTIC BITCH GOOOOO AND GET THEEEEE LOVEE YYYYYU DESERBE <3!!!!!!!!!!!11!!! I WILL SEND U HALK OF THE PLANNN I CAM UOP WITH TO GET THE FAT BITCH THAT STOLE DEKU!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!

**SadisticLord** : nice we can meet up tomorrow to discuss that too

**Glasses-kun** : Please don’t do that, I will hunt you both down if you do. And Okita-san that is fine please tell Hijikata-san to please be as rough as he wants tonight so then you can’t walk tomorrow and meet up with Gin-san. :)

**SadisticLord** : Sure, I wanted to do that anyway, goodnight :)

**strawberrymilk** : NOOOOOO DONT HURT MY SADISTIC BITCHHHH!!!!!!!!!11!!!!! YU BASTARD TOSHIII!!!!!1! SAVE URSELF BASTARD BECAUSE I AM GONNAAA FIND YA!!!!!!!11!!

**Glasses-kun: Go to bed or else you won’t see your sadistic bitch forever.**

**strawberrymilk** : YU WOULDNT HUT HIM!!!!111!1

**Glasses-kun** : I didn’t say I was going to hurt him. But maybe send him overseas for a little trip with his husband. :)

**strawberrymilk** : GUD NIGHT!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!

**ServantKing** : Good night 

**China in Japan** : Nighhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttt


	2. Okita is mother for the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki was told by Kondo to start school again and Yamazaki, Gintoki and Okita were going to meet up to discuss this but of course they get distracted.
> 
> Names:  
> strawberrymilk: Gintoki Sakata  
> SadisticLord: Okita Sougo  
> China in Japan: Kagura  
> Glasses-kun: Shinpachi  
> Servantking: Yamazaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to write this chapter! I just had to do other things and school stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to comment what you think about the chapter or fic so far and kudos if you want to (I am really just grateful that anyone reads or comments in the first place, so it is completely up to you if you want to kudos).

**ServantKing** : Gin-san, can we meet up with Okita-san today and discuss something pls

**Glasses-kun** : You better not be meeting up to talk about your kidnapping plan for this Christmas!

**strawberrymilk** : no!!!1!! we r meerly gonna talk abot how Kondo is makinf him go to school strting tomorrow!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!

**SadisticLord** : yep, that’s what we were gonna discuss today and also part of that will involve Yamazaki buying me poky

**ServantKing** : YEP! That’s what we agreed on because I was really hungry yesterday and ate Okita-san’s dinner by accident 

**strawberrymilk** : how do yu accidentally eat someones dinner?

**SadisticLord** : that’s what I don’t understand

**ServantKing** : shUt up you 2!!!!!!!!!!! 

**ServantKing** : I was hungry! so I saw food and I ate it without thinking accidentally!!!!!!!!

**China in Japan** : Woow can I eat gin-san’s food accidentally too!!!

**strawberrymilk** : NO YU MAY NOOOOT!1!!!!!!!!!

**Glasses-kun** : May I just question something quickly? Gin-san, why do you always type the number 1 in your explanation marks?

**strawberrymilk** : I just cant be botherd holdin the shift key all the time and sometimes my finger hurt so when I am typing explanation marks it becomes painful and I jus let go sometimes

**Glasses-kun** : Wow, thanks for the honest answer.

**SadisticLord** : Yamazaki! Why are you going to my house!!! Toshiro said that you went through the window!!!!!

**ServantKing** : Well I just wanted to read the current fanfic you were writing that’s all and I knew that you wouldn’t let me in if I asked!

**strawberrymilk** : which windo did u go through

**ServantKing** : the one that leads into the KiriBaku room

**strawberrymilk** : ok open that windo for me pls, I am outside of it

**ServantKing** : ok! I see your face I am coming to the rescue!

**SadisticLord** : don’t touch the body pillows and merch I have! Also don’t eat anything yet, I am gonna make ramen for us

**strawberrymilk** : YAY!1!!!!!!! I love u my sadistic bitch!!!!1!!!!

**ServantKing** : YAY, Okita-san’s homemade ramen!!!!!!

**strawberrymilk** : HEY WIS TOSHIII SUPOSED TO BEE HER TOO!!!!!!!1!!!

**SadisticLord** : yeah, he is also going to stay with us because he wants ramen too and he is watching my hero academia again because he said he got depression from Yamazaki’s goat

**ServantKing** : Oh then we should all watch my hero academia together whilst eating and then we must discuss why I have to go to school starting tomorrow!!!!!!!!! 

**SadisticLord** : Sure

**China in Japan** : Heyyy!!!!! OPEN THE WINDO NOW!!!!!

**ServantKing** : kagura!!!!! Which window are you at

**China in Japan** : Never MINd!! The hoe is letting me in from the dor

**ServantKing** : Ok!

Kagura ran into the apartment carrying one of the shopping bags that Okita had been holding. She threw it into the kitchen and jumped onto the couch, knocking out Gintoki in the process. 

“You evil dog!!! Look before you jump onto anything!” Gintoki exclaimed as he picked up the shounen jump that Kagura kicked to the floor in her attempt in getting a spot first. 

Yamazaki laughed a little too exaggeratedly on the floor as everything happened as Toshiro came out of one of the many rooms to join them on the couch but decided to quickly say hello to Sougo before doing so.

“Do you have any strawberry milk in your fridge?” Gintoki called from where he was now being strangled in a head lock. He was kind of choking, but no one even helped because they weren’t bothered getting involved.

“Yeah, but I will be making desserts for after dinner, so have it then,” Okita explained to the strawberry milk obsessed samurai as he started cutting some vegetables. Toshiro decided to leave the boy to prepare the food and not interrupt him, so he went to join the other three where they were now getting ready to play Kingdom Hearts on the TV. 

“Hey! You should tell me if you’re gonna play Kingdom Hearts!” Toshiro told them as he sat next to Yamazaki on the couch. Kagura was getting ready to play and they all just watched yelling at her to do certain things and sharing turns as they waited for dinner to be made.

After 20 minutes someone had opened the front door to come into the house. They all jumped when the door was shut, and the footsteps got closer. The only person who wasn’t the least bit scared was Okita who just spared them a glance and then ignored them, continuing to cook.

“Hey guys. I came too,” The voice sounded, and they all froze. 

Shinpachi walked into the living room where he put groceries on the bench and bowed to Okita and then smiled at the other four, who were frozen like corpses on the couch and floor. 

“You!!!! How! Why!???” They all shouted frantically as they regained their senses and tried to figure out why or how Shinpachi was joining them. 

“Okita-san!!!!! How did he get through the front doooooooor!?” Yamazaki shouted everyone’s question in proper words. 

“He has the key to my apartment because he likes to steal my desserts and bring me groceries and watch anime with me,” Okita explained to them as he got out 6 bowls. 

The four just screamed made up words and half sentences to each other and Okita had to tell them to shut up and threaten them for them to stop. 

“I bought some good ingredients Okita-san! I think you can also make this other dessert that I have been meaning to try or a while,” Shinpachi said enthusiastically and left out the ingredients that Okita would need, whilst putting the rest away.

While they were doing that the other four were still in shock but continued their game. After another 20 minutes the ramen was ready and as they all sat around the table that was on the floor ready to watch My Hero Academia, they didn’t realise until then that Okita also made tonkatsu for each of them!

“Wow! You made so much!” Yamazaki commented and after they said their thanks for the food, they all started eating and put on the anime. 

“Okita! I never knew you could cook such great food! You should’ve opened a restaurant instead of working at the Shinsengumi!” Kagura exclaimed as she shoved food into her mouth non-stop. 

After they finished eating Okita cleaned the table and set it up with the desserts that he made, and they all gasped at how much he made and how beautiful they looked. Shinpachi named each dessert for them; The first one that each of them got was a panna cotta with berry coulis on top of it with a range of different berries too; the second dessert that he made was a cute lava cake for each of them; and the last dessert was a chocolate souffle cake which Okita also placed a bowl of hot melted chocolate in the middle of the table for them to put on the any of the desserts.

“THIS IS AMAZNG!!!!!!! WE ARE IN HEAVEN!!!!” They all chanted except Okita of course.

After they finished Okita and Shinpachi went to wash everything and the others somehow found themselves playing Kingdom Hearts again. 

“Hey, Toshi!!! I decided you are good enough to join our group chat!” Gintoki announced and got his phone out and added Toshiro to the chat.

“Thanks, I guess,” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure that all readers understand that I will indeed make some My Hero Academia characters join the group chat in later chapters! Thanks for reading this chapter and I will try updating quicker.


End file.
